


Chasing Disaster

by Trash_Planet (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Sweetheart, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunter Castiel, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trash_Planet
Summary: Prompt: "hmm what about some cute fluffy stuff, like destiel on a hunt trying to protect each other something like that"





	

When Dean hunted with Sam. It was like a Dance. They knew each move. They had practised it hundreds of times. They could read each other like a book. When to stop, when to grab, when to move. Hunting was an intricate dance. One wrong move could set it off course and before you know it you are driving your brother to the nearest hospital. Thankfully it nearly never ended like that. 

"Damnit, Dean" Cas stormed. They were at some dingy-ass motel in the middle of Arkansas. Dean was holding a wad of toilet paper to his shoulder. The cut wasn't deep enough to need stitches but it still stung like a bitch. Sam had gone out of the way of the two. Knowing fully well that they would be thankful for the space. 

"Cas it was either me or you. You get that right?" Dean didn't want to argue. All he wanted to do was sleep right now. Arguing was exhausting and it always ended with either Castiel or himself feeling guilty over it for a few days afterwards.

"Yes I get that! That's why I'm angry at you, Dean" Cas had folded his arms about his chest looking like he was ready to smite something. The hunt had been a vampires nest. They misjudged the size of it and before the hunters and ex angel knew they were in the middle of a fight. Gravely out numbered. The rest was a blur. All he could recall was a flash of white pain and a cut the size of a ruler. 

"Cas. I don't want to argue with you, babe" Dean had gotten up and put the bloodied piece of paper in the toilet and flushed it.

"Here. Let me bandage it for you" Cas took the white bandage from his boyfriend and carefully used it to dress the wound. Hushing and apologizing whenever Dean flinched at the alcohol that was poured to clean the cut.

"You stupid man." Castiel said fondly and soon after he was finished with Dean's shoulder kissed down his partner's jaw. "And I love you for it" he chuckled fondly.

"I love you too, angel" Dean sighed as he set himself into bed, spooning up against the angel. 

"I know, babe. I know"


End file.
